Thinking... and Answering
by Kiwi Kero
Summary: For those faithful taito fans out there who like Thinking..., here is the sequel. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. What will Tai say to Matt? Read Thinking... first!


Thinking... and Answering  
by Yamato-chan  
  
I was stunned. Did Matt just say what I think Matt just said? Or did Matt say something   
else and- you know what, this is confusing. He said, 'Taichi Kamiya, I love you.' didn't he?  
  
"I need to sit down..." I said slowly. He squeezed his eyes shut and I saw a tear roll   
down his cheek.  
  
"I knew I should've kept my mouth shut." he sobbed. Matt turned his back to me and   
started to leave my room. I got up and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Wait. Yamato, it took a lot of guts to tell me what you did. I never would've been able   
to do that. And in all honesty, I really like you." A flicker of hope danced in my friend's   
eyes. He brushed tears away from his cheeks and smiled.   
  
"You do?" he asked. I nodded. "I knew it!" He enveloped me in a bone-breaking hug. I   
chuckled nervously.   
  
"I never thought you felt the same way I did." I admitted. "I mean, we did really kick   
the digi-crap out of each other in the Digital World." I laughed, remembering the days we had   
as Chosen Children. He nodded.  
  
"I fought because I felt insecure. I thought something was wrong with me because of how I   
felt." he hung his head. I put a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Forget it. Now, do you want to watch a movie?" I asked. He nodded. I stuck in a movie   
and sat down on my bed. Matt seated himself next to me. As we watched, I slipped my hand into   
his. He jumped at my touch, but soon relaxed and squeezed my palm.  
  
"Tai! Guess what!" Hikari burst into my bedroom, bubbling with excitement. She looked   
from Matt to me, but her gaze soon fell to our linked hands. "Is there something I should know?"   
she asked quizzically. Matt bit his lip.  
  
"Yeah, Kari, there is. Matt just told me that he loves me." I said. Kari blinked.   
  
"Tai? Are you ok?" she asked. I nodded.   
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, it's just that, Matt is a boy, and you're a boy, and that isn't right. It isn't   
natural." she said nervously. I sighed.  
  
"Kari, when you love someone, it doesn't matter what gender they are, it only matters how   
much you care about one another. If you loved a girl, so be it. And as long as you were happy,   
no one should care." I said. She looked confused, but nodded.   
  
"Well, I wanted to tell you that Tk wants me to go out with him. Should I?" she asked,   
still kind of upset. I felt sorry for her. I shrugged.  
  
"Do you love him?" I asked. She thought for a moment.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Well, I guess so. Worked for Yama and I." I smiled at my sister. She grinned and left   
the room. "I hope that works for her." I said to Matt. He grinned and rested his head on my   
shoulder.   
  
"Tk took it better than she did. He was kind of happy that I was in love." he admitted.   
I nodded.  
  
"It proves my point. He was happy that you were happy. There's nothing wrong with being   
homosexual." I told my new love. He smiled.  
  
"You made that sound logical." He laughed. I hit him with a pillow, chuckling. He picked   
one up and grinned evilly. "Pillow fight!" he yelled. We ran all around my room hitting each   
other with the pillows. I tripped and fll. Matt stumbled over me and ended up laying on me. He   
looked at my face then brought his lips to meet mine. We didn't notice the door open.  
  
"Tai! Matt! What on earth!" my mother exclaimed. I stood up, knocking Matt off of me.   
  
"Hi mom." I grinned sheepishly. Matt waved from his current spot on the floor.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Kamiya." he said shyly. My mom looked at me again.   
  
"Tai... I didn't know... you didn't tell me... WHAT are you DOING? You're both male! Sora   
was a nice girl. Where did I go WRONG?" my mother sobbed into her hands. I walked over to her.  
  
"Mom, you did nothing. There isn't anything wrong with us, it was my choice." I comforted  
her. She left the room, still crying buckets. "Well, she'll probably disown me, but I'll get   
her to forgive us. She won't be real kind to your father, mind you." I said.  
  
"Speaking of which, telling our parents will be hard, I am thinking." Matt said. I   
nodded.  
  
"Oh, by the way, thanks for that kiss." I said quietly. Matt blushed.   
  
"Sure, whatever." he mumbled. I laughed and kissed him. Having Matt as my boyfriend   
pointed to a promising future. Our parents would understand.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
the end. Like it? Hate it? Please don't flame. Just cuz I like it doesn't mean I expect you to.   
Well, if you want me to write more, I hafta have 10 POSITIVE reviews. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
